KWON CHIJEU
by FALLINHEON
Summary: Soonyoung punya teman baru. seorang pemuda manis yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kwon Chijeu. siapa dia? -Oke, sepertinya berubah haluan sepertinya tidak buruk selama itu bersama Lee Jihoon. Si Strawberry short cake-. Review banyak sequel TAGS: #SOONYOUNG #JIHOON #SOONHOON #BOYSLOVE #SEVENTEEN


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **SEVENTEEN** **PAIRING** **:** **LEE JIHOON** **& ****Kwon Soonyoung**

 **DREAM**

 **Main Cast : Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Length : Oneshoot.**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Boys Love** **.**

 **Rating : Teen. PG [13+]**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro.**

 **Word (s): 1** **439** **words (Not including cover's word.)**

 **Page(s) : 4 pages (Not including cover's page.)**

 **Writted since : 02;00 PM – 03;55 PM November 23** **th** **2015**

 **Disclaimer :** **T** **his is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **pairing** **Lee Jihoon** **&** **Kwon Soonyoung** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

Soonyoung yakin ia masih dalam jalur yang seharusnya. Soonyoung juga pasti yakin kalau ia lurus, sangat yakin jikalau dirinya selurus tiang bendera SMU Hanlim. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Hidupnya yang membosankan, begitu datar dan hampir setiap harinya dipenuhi oleh warna hijau _pearl aqua_ –jangan tanya kenapa. Hanya ada satu warna yang Soonyoung sukai dan mungkin itu adalah warna yang akan jadi warna kebanggaan selama hidupnya. Sekali lagi, semuanya berjalan normal sampai saat seorang Lee Seokmin dengan lancang membawa seorang teman seperjuangannya. Boleh dibilang, kenalan Seokmin tadi juga sedikit bisa mengerti bagaimana kehidupan _pearl aqua_ Soonyoung yang begitu begitu saja.

Katakanlah, Soonyoung itu sedang menggilai sebuah grup idola. Katakanlah grup idola itu terdiri dari lima orang lelaki tampan dan bertubuh bak lapisan coklat Swiss yang beku. Katakanlah, grup idola itu kerap menyanyi dengan baik dengan penggalan kata ' _Ring ding dong ring ding dong'_ di dalam bait single yang menjadi jargonnya. Katakanlah, Soonyoung begitu iri dengan bentuk tubuh salah satu member yang kerap melakukan aksi 'panas' diatas panggung pertunjukkan—tentu sangat berbeda dengan tubuh Soonyoung yang kelewat kurus dan pendek untuk ukuran anak SMU tingkat akhir seperti dirinya. Katakanlah, Soonyoung sudah tenggelam dalam gemerlap dunia _spazzing_ bersama orang orang fanatik lain yang mencap dirinya dengan sebuah panggilan resmi; Shawol. Untuk lebih singkatnya, seorang Kwon Soonyoung itu Shawol, tentu setelah dia mendapat gelar resmi itu setelah berkali kali naik level di _café daum_ , dia dengan bangga mencap dirinya sebagai spesialis dibidang penggemar berat Choi Minho dan rekan rekannya. Bahkan ketika kelas enam SD, Soonyoung sudah mampu memboyong pulang original album milik mereka yang bertajuk _'Love like oxygen'_. Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi, Soonyoung kecil kala itu bisa mendapat kelima bubuhan tanda tangan dari setiap membernya sebagai bayaran karena telah mengantri berjam jam bersama para _noona fans_ saat _fansigning_ , tentu itu bukanlah pengorbanan yang ringan. Mengingat betapa kurusnya ia waktu itu dan untungnya, salah satu _fansite noona_ mau berbaik hati dan mengijinkan Soonyoung yang kala itu wajahnya sudah merah padam karena kepanasan untuk bisa mengambil antrian jauh di depannya. Soonyoung ingat betul ketika _fansite noona_ itu pertama kali melihat Soonyoung dan mengira ia adik kecil yang sedang menjaga antrian kakak perempuannya. _Huft_ , Soonyoung benci ketika ia mengingat itu, otomatis ia mengingat bagaimana wajah idiot Seokmin dengan hidung mancung yang berkerut karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Tapi, sekali lagi tapi dan pengecualian besar. Soonyoung sangat yakin jika dirinya masih sehat untuk menyukai seorang gadis sampai Seokmin memperkenalkan seorang pemuda mungil yang memiliki surai lembut mirip gula gula yang biasa Soonyoung beli untuk menyogok Chan si mulut ember. _Hell_ , yang benar saja! Soonyoung mengaku jika ia kagum pada otot perut milik Kim Joghyun yang seperti balok balok coklat _cadburry_. Bayangkan bagaimana eksotis warnanya jika itu basah karena keringat lalu tertimpa sinar mentari pagi. Tapi itu hanya sekadar kagum dan Soonyoung punya ekspektasi tinggi tentang membentuk tubuh ideal versi dirinya sendiri. Bukan lantas ia jadi tergila gila dan berubah haluan untuk bisa dimasuki oleh Kim Jonghyun lalu mendesah untuknya—TIDAK! TENTU SAJA TIDAK. Ia juga akui jika pita suara milik Jonghyun terlatih dengan baik dan mampu menghasilkan suara yang begitu lelaki. Jauh berbeda dengan suara miliknya. Ia hanya kagum, tidak lebih. Tentu Soonyoung masih memajang banyak poster Hyuna dan Hyorin berpose dengan busana minim ala musim panas di kamarnya.

Anak itu begitu menggemaskan. Wajahnya yang bulat, surai rambutnya yang seperti baru saja disiram sirup _strawberry_ , hidungnya yang minimalis, belah bibirnya yang merekah segar ditimpa sinar mentari, tinggi badannya yang bahkan tidak melebihi leher Soonyoung, dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang mungkin terasa lebih manis dari sesendok madu. Mungkin suatu hari nanti Soonyoung bisa mencicipi betapa manisnya belah bibir anak itu barang sedikitpun. Apalagi jika ia beruntung bisa sampai mengabsen gigi geligi anak itu yang berbaris rapih di dalam gua hangat itu—duh, apa yang Soonyoung pikirkan sih?.

Seokmin Cuma senyum senyum mesum saat melihat sahabat karibnya itu salah tingkah di depan anak menggemaskan kenalannya tadi. Seokmin juga tahu kalau ini benar benar rencana hebat untuk keduanya bisa saling mengenal. Siapa tau mereka bisa mengenal lebih jauh. Soonyoung juga pasti tidak keberatan, mengingat, Seokmin hampir tidak pernah melihat Soonyoung dekat secara intens dengan seorang perempuan. Ya setidaknya Soonyoung juga jadi bisa mempunyai teman untuk berbagi keluh kesah selain Seokmin tentunya. Untungnya, mereka bertiga sama sama berada di bawah naungan panji panji berlambang berlian dengan warna _pearl aqua_ untuk sekarang.

"Hai, perkenalkan, namaku Lee Jihoon. Dan aku mengidolakan Taemin _hyung_ karena kita berdua sama sama tampan dan punya marga yang sama juga."seolah warna warna pastel lembut menjadi latar _background_ saat Lee Jihoon tersenyum dan mengulurkan telapak tangannya. Setidaknya itu sedikit fantasi Soonyoung tentang Jihoon saat menggenggam jemari Jihoon yang mungil.

"Namaku Kwon Soonyoung. Aku mengidolakan Jonghyun dan Minho hyung karena aku iri dengan tubuh mmereka."

"Oke, senang berkenalan denganmu. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik."

Singkat cerita, Seokmin bisa bertemu dengan Jihoon ketika Shinee sedang melakukan fansigning untuk album baru mereka yang bertajuk ' _View'_ di depan _SM COEX Artium._ Kala itu, Soonyoung tidak bisa ikut berpartisipasi dengan orang orang fanatik Shinee lainnya dikarenakan besok ada ulangan fisika. Itu membuatnya stress seharian ditambah dengan ancaman dari sang Ibunda tentang pembakaran album kesayangannya jika ia berani melangkah keluar. Soonyoung pikir ia bisa gila hanya karena tidak mengikuti satu _fansigning_ –terlalu belebihan. Ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada Chan si mulut ember yang memberitahu perihal _fansigning_ dan ulangan fisika pada nyonya Kwon karena Soonyoung tidak mau berbaik hati untuk sekadar menyewakan PSP nya. Seharian itu Soonyoung hanya bisa pasrah dan menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut. Tapi, suatu pencerahan datang dari pria baik hati bernama Lee Seokmin. Ia membiarkan Soonyoung untuk tetap bisa bertatap muka dengan Shinee dengan sambungan _video call_. Soonyoung berhutang banyak pada Seokmin dan ia sangat ingin mencium pemuda mancung itu—tentu Soonyoung tidak akan melakukannya. Soonyoung juga masih beruntung bisa mendapatkan album bertanda tangan yang memang sudah ia amanatkan pada Seokmin. Dan setelah sambungan _video call_ terputus, Seokmin melihat Jihoon yang sedang kesulitan dengan kamera Nikon 1200mm _bazooka_ miliknya. _Heol_ , ternyata Jihoon admin dari salah satu _fansite_ terkenal. Seokmin pikir, ukuran tubuh Jihoon bahkan terlalu besar daripada ukuran kamera yang ia bawa. Jihoon tampak seperti seorang anak TK yang kesulitan untuk memotret seekor gajah di kebun binatang.

Pada akhirnya, Seokmin dengan rela meminjamkan kedua bahunya yang kokoh untuk menjadi tempat duduk bagi Jihoon dan menggendong pemuda manis itu agar ia bisa mengambil gambar dengan leluasa.

Pulang dari _fansigning_ yang begitu melelahkan, kebetulan awan hitam tengah menggulung gulung di langit distrik gangnam. Segala pikiran buruk tentang turunnya hujan langsung membasahi setiap sudut jalanan kota; hujan turun tiba tiba dan lumayan deras. Nah, kebetulan juga Seokmin yang sudah dijemput oleh supirnya melihat Jihoon yang sedang berteduh dibawah naungan atap halte bus. Akhinya, dengan sedikit paksaan, Jihoon dan kameranya mau bergabung bersama Seokmin dan supirnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Keberuntungan Seokmin –mungkin juga ini bisa jadi keberuntungan bagi Soonyoung—tidak berhenti sampai disitu karena ternyata, rumah Jihoon hanya berjarak dua blok dari perumahan Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Jadilah Seokmin mengundang Jihoon untuk berkenalan dengan Soonyoung si sahabat baik di akhir pekan ini.

"Jadi, aku sudah mendengar sedikit banyak tentang dirimu dari Seokmin, Soonyoung- _ssi_." Ujar Jihoon mereka bertiga sedang duduk di depan sebuah _food truck_ dengan masing masing satu porsi _maccaroni scoutel_ diatas meja. Jihoon rasa keju—dan menambahkan extra keju diatas panganannya, Seokmin rasa jagung bakar, dan Soonyoung rasa oriental. Oh iya, satu lagi fakta yang bisa Soonyoung curi dari Jihoon ialah ternyata pemuda berambut merah muda itu sangat menyukai keju. Dia mencintai segala jenis keju lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Tentu itu bisa dijadikan bahan untuk Soonyoung—bahan untuk apa ya Soonyoung- _ssi_?

"Kau bisa memanggilku Soonyoung saja."

"Bagaimana kalau Kwon _Chijeu_? Rambutmu warnanya seperti keju dan aku menyukainya."

"UHUK…UHUK.."

Soonyoung dan Seokmin kompakan tersedak sebagai responnya. Jihon mengerutkan dahinya pertanda kalau ia bingung. Ada apa dengan respon mereka?

Wajah Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang mendadak blushing perlahan pulih setelah Jihoon berinisiatif untuk mengambil _iced lemon tea_ dari dispenser yang tersedia di dalam _food truck_.

"Apa kau baru saja menggombali Soonyoung?" tanya Seokmin sembari menarik nafas dengan tergesa gesa. Ya, walaupun ia sudah sedikit merasa lebih baik, tetapi tadi Seokmin sempat kelabakan karena —sumpah demi apapun bumbu jagung bakar yang masuk ke dalam sistem respirasimu ternyata bisa terasa sangat perih. Apalagi di bagian hidung.

"Aku rasa tidak." Jawab Jihoon santai sambil terus melahap makan siangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus ikut aku ke fansigning shinee di daegu bulan depan dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, _Strawberry short cake_."

"Apa aku mempunyaipilihan? Apa kau baru saja mengajakku berkencan?."

Soonyoung mengangguk dengan mantap lalu disambut oleh Seokmin yang bertepuk tangan heboh.

 _Oke, sepertinya berubah haluan sepertinya tidak buruk selama itu bersama Lee Jihoon. Si Strawberry short cake_

 _–Kwon Soonyoung._

 **^THE END^**

 **A/N : BUTUH SEQUEL GA? REVIEW, FAVS, & FOLLOW DULU JUSEYO~**


End file.
